


Real Lover!!!!!

by Lara1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, Drunk Lena Luthor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Jealousy, Kara is Supergirl, Love, Surprise Kissing, lena is a player, lex is good guy, linda is innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara1998/pseuds/Lara1998
Summary: Lena is a player, she had been with so many girls,even remember every girl by their name. Basically Lena is a smart, hot, spoiled rich kid, who doesn't know what real love is. So Lex, tried to find a real lover for her sister with the help of Sam.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Red Daughter | Linda Lee & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Real Lover!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my errors and enjoy the story. Thanks.

"Lena, where are you? Mr Luthor is really angry right now, how can you miss such important meeting" Sam yelled through phone at Lena. Who is also her best friend from school time.

"UGH....c’mon Sam you know me, how can I hurt this beautiful lady, lying beside me by going to that boring meeting. And, she can't even walk, because her legs were paining from last night's ....." Lena was saying and Sam cut her.

"Please don't complete that sentence, I am not interested in how you made 207th women sore between her legs" Sam said in annoyed voice.

"*chuckle* actually its 208th, I left one in the club's toilet last night." Lena said laughing a bit on her best friend's reaction every time she had a one-night stand.

"Now, will you please come here before your brother fire me. He was in very bad mood" Sam said.

"Don't worry, I know my brother's weakness, I'll be there in 10" Lena said before hanging up.

Well, Lena is very much into these one night stands and she just don't want any relation to bound her, whereas her brother and her friend Sam always try to make sure, wherever or whomever Lena is with she is safe, because she is going to be the new CEO of the Luthor corp. And, being a member of Luthor family, who have failed so many plans of criminal aliens to destroy earth's peace, it is dangerous for her to indulge with random people. That's why Sam has secret bodyguards appointed for Lena's safety, who help Sam to find those girls and erase all memories of them with Lena. Sam had a little alien device, a gift from DEO, which can erase memories.

Sam is very concerned about her best friend's safety; she doesn’t like her friend to just go out with any random person. Lena is a powerful, smart, hot and sexy girl, she deserves someone who would love her in real sense, not just one-night stands. Sam is also girlfriend of the DEO's director Danvers, so she knows how it feels to get loved by someone. She wants the same from Lena. But Lena is Lena, she never cared about these one-night stands, she just doesn’t want any relationships. The two people she loves are Her brother, Mr. Lex Luthor and her Best friend, Sam.

One last thing Lex and Sam also knew each other very well, and the one person Lex believe after Lena, is Sam. He knows that Sam can handle everything when, Lena or he is not around. Both respect each other very much.

"Sam, Is she here yet or not?" Lex said a bit angry.

"Sorry Mr. Luthor, she'll be here in 5"Sam said.

"C’mon Sam, call me Lex, we've known each other from our childhood, you are just like Lena, my little sister" Lex said with a little smile.

"Thanks Lex, but please don't be angry at Lena you know her, you know she is totally capable of being a CEO, but she just doesn’t want to ruin her adulthood" Sam said.

"I know, I know Sam Lena is really smart, she have a brilliant mind and there is no alien tech that she don't know about, she cracked the deal so easily, with those Chinese clients, when we were struggling to settle down things with them. She can alone beat both of us in chess and run this company. But, she is not being responsible at all. Whenever she is needed, she just disappears. This is the 3rd time, please don't stop me" Lex said a bit anger at the end.

"Well, I know what is going to happen, you will lose again, I know you can't be angry at her. I bet 5 minutes" Sam said knowingly.

Lex confused and then the door opened and here enters Lena.

"Hey Sam, Looking beautiful, HEY Hi.... Brother, you look ...." Lena got shocked; she was not ready to see Lex like that.

"Exhausted..." Lex finished for her.

"*awkward laugh* oh no.. not at all...I was about to say...Ex-tra-ordinary" Lena said feeling the tension in the room

"Lena do you have any Idea, how hard that was for me to convince those investors, that my sister is sick and can't even do the video conference. They wanted to meet new CEO, and I am done with this CEO stuff now, you should understand your responsibilities now." Lex said looking into Lena’s eyes and then someone interrupted them.

"I am really sorry for the interruptions Mr Luthor, actually the Chinese investor’s have given all their projects to Luthor Corp and they said they would really like to meet Miss Luthor face to face for their future business" Jess said proudly.

Sam and Lex were totally confused at that but then Sam got that Lena did this.

"but, how..... th..they..." Lex said looking at Lena now.

"See, I am responsible now, you should not worry about anything brother, you know your sister is a genius" Lena said proudly.

"I know that Lena, but you should be there in meeting, I know you have great business skills but... I'm really not convinced this time" Lex said..

Lena looked at Sam and Lena got an Idea.

she went near Lex hold his hand and said.  
"Brother, I am really sorry about that are you angry at me." she made the world's best puppy face.  
Lex was looking in those eyes and Sam started counting in her mind and that happened.

"Oh... c’mon, you know I can't resist that puppy face, okay only this time but if this happened again....." Lex was saying and Lena hugged him at that Lex smiled.

"thanks brother, I know you can't be angry with me for so long." Lena said when they parted.

Sam said, "I won, so Lex, 'TOLD YOU' soooo....".

"Yes yes, Sam you won... I LOST....no one can look in her eyes without melting" Lex said annoyingly.

"Hey….that’s not fair, you guys were betting on me?" Lena said.

"Forget that, I want to remind you guys that we have to go to my daughter’s soccer game, otherwise she will kill me" Sam said.

"OH No... That was today I totally forget about that, I am sorry Sam, please can you say sorry to Ruby from me, I am going to New York today, for the meeting." Lex said apologetic look.

"okay sure, but only this time, you can't miss next time." Sam said assuring Lex.

"Okay I have to rush now, see you guys, and Lena don't do crazy stuff after me" Lex said jokingly giving a hug to both ladies before leaving.

After Lex left the room

"You really are insane" Sam said. "You know Lex is right, you are really not at all responsible. And why didn't you tell me about the girl in the club last night." Sam said worryingly.

"Oh, c’mon Sam, you don't have erase every girl's memory, how will they remember that they had such a great time, with the one and only Lena Luthor" Lena said proudly. 

"Yes of course, and then me and Lex would have to find out, which is not going to kill you on your so 'cold' LENA night." Sam said annoyed by Lena's not caring attitude. 

"Please don't start again, I said I'm sorry, I don't want you to ruin your mood on ruby's soccer game. AND.....I know, you also can't stay angry at me." Lena made her puppy face again at Sam this time. 

"Oh GOD... I got myself strait into that, okay…. Okay. stop that now. I forgive you this last time. But I still have to find that club girl." Sam said. 

At the soccer game 

"you are doing great Ruby." Sam and Lena cheered Ruby. 

Sam's phone rung

'Hey Alex, are you guys here?'  
'yea, yea okay I'm coming'

Sam said hung up

"Hey Lena, I want you to meet someone." same told Lena and asked to follow her. 

"Hey Love, how are you, Ruby was asking about you. “Sam said hugging Alex. 

"yea, I missed her too, actually I was busy with the stuff …..You are Lena Luthor right "

Alex said looking at Lena. 

"Well, Am I that popular?, I thought Sam have erased every girl’s memory?" Lena said teasing Sam.

"Well, you are popular, but also I know your brother very well, he helped DEO a lot with his technology" Alex said with a smile. 

"Okay, that's good to hear, actually you guys talk, I'll be back in a sec." Lena said and left Sam and Alex alone. 

"So, Kara is coming or not? I really want her to meet Lena" Sam said. 

"Oh, y'know, she's busy doing Supergirl duties, but she said she'll be there on dinner tonight. So why don't you invite Lena as well." Alex said. 

"Well, that's good Idea, I'll ask her." Sam said. 

In bathroom 

"Oh no, what happened, seems like you love Ice cream!!!!" Lena said looking at a girl washing herself, because she bumped into some kids who just brought Ice cream. Lena saw her going to the bathroom, she felt attracted, so she followed her here. 

"Ha-ha, bad joke!" Kara said without looking up. 

"Well, I came here, because I felt bad for you okay, I saw you bumping into those kids." Lena said. 

"Really.....so you wanted to help...." Kara said finally looking at Lena and stopped. 

"Uhm uh.....yes I... I thought...." Lena fumbled with her words for the first time. She's never been nervous, but Infront of Kara, she can't look into her eyes. 

Kara slowly came closer to Lena and Lena stepped back without knowing. Lena stopped when she bumped into the wall. Now Kara is Infront of her. Lena was not able to understand what is happening, it was just a girl why can't she do anything. With other girls, she was the powerful one. This girl's scent had mesmerized Lena. 

Kara came closer to Lena’s ear and she can clearly hear her heartbeat rising. Kara said almost in whisper. 

"Lena Luthor, you are such a player. Don't worry I'll help you find real love, from now on stop playing around okay, you belong to me now"

Kara and Lena were so close to each other and suddenly without knowing Lena felt soft lips on her lips and she was frozen at her place with wide eyes. It's not that she never kissed anyone, but those other kisses were only for sex and wild. This kiss was nothing like that Lena was not doing anything and Kara parted from the kiss. Kara smiled and left frozen Lena in the bathroom with some Ice cream on her clothes. 

After some time Lena went back and joined Sam and Alex

"Hey, what happened, what took you so long." Sam asked looking at Lena’s wet clothes. 

"OH, Actually I just....."Lena was saying and Sam cut her. 

"Oh no... don’t say that, I can see it from your clothes, seriously Lena 209th...?" Sam said annoyed. 

"Sam it’s not what you think it is, okay. This is ice cream and I was cleaning it, that's why, my clothes are wet" Lena said still thinking what just happened back there in bathroom. 

"Well, if you say so....." Sam said still unconvinced. 

"Guys all good, SOOO Lena actually I wanted to invite you for dinner at my house, would you like to join us. My sister really wanted to meet you" Alex said. 

"Yea sure, why not, if my bodyguard Sam will let me go near to your sister, then why not " Lena teased Sam.

They laughed and enjoyed the game and Lena went back to her penthouse to get ready for the dinner. 

Lena's phone rang  
Its Lex

Lena: hey brother, how are you? How's work going. 

Lex: Lena, I am good, but I think you forgot what I told you not to do. 

Lena: I really don't know what are you talking about? 

Lex: Lena... someone send me, your picture kissing a girl on a public place. I know this is your private life, but now you are going to be the CEO of Luthor Corp, and you are presenting yourself like this?. Who would like to work with a player, who have different girl in her bed every night. 

Lena: brother, I am sorry, but I still am confused, can you send me the picture. 

Lex: I'll send you the picture and call you in an hour, be ready with an explanation. 

Lex send her the picture 

It was Lena and that Girl in the bathroom, kissing. Lena is confused now, how did this happened, there was no one else in the bathroom, so how can they click the picture. Then she started to understand. That girl planned everything, she bumped into those children on purpose and she knew I'll follow her, and she placed Camera in the bathroom and then that kiss. 

"Oh God....that bitch, I swear if I found her....." Lena was angry and talking to herself, then her phone rang again. 

It's Lex again 

"Oh shit..."Lena said and slowly picked up the phone. 

Lena: hey brother  
Lex: Lena...explain  
Lena: Oh. C’mon brother, this was a surprise for you. She is my girlfriend (Lena said without thinking and regrets what she just said)  
Lex: Really...you sure this is not another game. Cause I will be disappointed if....  
Lena: oh no brother, she is really my girlfriend, why would I lie to you.  
Lex: okay than, I would like to meet her when I came back. See you then.  
Lena: bye. 

"Fuck...fuck...fuck, what did I do, how will I find this girl now...shit.....Oh only one person can help me" Lena said panicked. 

She went to meet Sam

Lena told everything to Sam

"NO WAYS.....I am not going to do this, it’s your fault, why can't you control yourself at first and that day you lied to me as well" Sam said angrily. 

"Oh, c'mon Sam, she kissed me, I was not kissing her, and I just don't know what happened there, I was totally mesmerized by her beauty."

Lena said still thinking about what happened at that time. 

"And you want me to believe that. I know you from our childhood honey and I know how you think every girl out there just want to sleep with you. Now come back to reality and show me the picture." Sam said losing her temper on her crazy best friend’s new drama. 

Lena showed her the picture and Sam got surprised. Lena is watching Sam's face and she was confused about this reaction. 

"hey, what is it, I don't think she look that bad" Lena tried to make a joke.

"Actually I know this girl" Sam said. 

"Oh.. thank god, I thought it is impossible to find her." Lena said relieved. 

"First of all, we have to meet her" Sam said nervously. 

"yes sure, oh, I think we have to cancel the dinner with Alex first" Lena said. 

"Don't worry, we will meet Kara at Alex's house tonight, because Kara is Alex's sister" Sam said nervously looking at Lena. 

"What........?, oh God how many surprises left....., *sigh* okay let’s go" Lena said. 

At Alex’s house

Lena was ringing the bell, she really don't understand, is she excited to see Kara or she’s angry for leaving her in the bathroom after that kiss or that she’s lying to her brother.

The door suddenly opened and there she is …Kara Danvers. 

"wow, what a surprise… you finally found me" Kara said teasingly at the surprised face of Lena. 

"Hey guys , welcome." Alex said opening the door for them. 

"Lena, this is my sister Kara Danvers, and this is Lena Luthor" Alex said introducing the girls to each other. 

"Alex can you please, come with me for a second." Sam said taking Alex in the room. 

Alex is confused about all this. 

"Hello Kara, Last time we had quite good meeting and I don't really like to play games.. SO, I'll come straight to the point, did you send that picture of us kissing to my brother? " Lena said with full confidence. 

"Well, what picture?" Kara said ignoring her, like she doesn’t know what Lena is saying. 

"Don't try to fool me okay or. I’ll..." Lena said holding Kara’s arm. 

"*chuckle* Or what... Lena Luthor, you will seduce me?" Kara said smirking and closing the gap between them. 

"Look I am warning you, I lied to my brother, because of you, now you will help to get out from this situation" Lena said leaving Kara’s arm and backing up a bit.

Alex came out of the room and now looking at Kara with confused look. 

"Kara, did you really send your and Lena’s kissing picture to Mr Luthor? and don't try to lie to me." Alex said madly

"okay oaky, fine, I send that picture because I wanted Lena to notice me. She's always busy with those stupid girls and I really want her to know that I LOVE HER" Kara said looking at Alex then Lena. 

"Is she crazy or something, Sam just handle her please." Lena said totally confused what is going on with Kara. How can someone go this far just to get Lena’s attention. 

"Kara, you have made such a big mistake, Lena got call form her brother and then she had to lie that you are her girlfriend. So now, will you please pretend to be her girlfriend in front of her brother." Sam said explaining everything to Kara. 

"okay, I'm ready for that, when is Mr. Luthor coming “Kara said excitedly. 

Every bodies shocked because they didn't expect that.  
"So, he is coming tomorrow in the afternoon, you must come 9o'clock to my office, I'll tell you what to say and what not to say. Okay? “Lena said.

"I'll be there, Miss Luthor" Kara said with a wide smile. 

"Lena, from now on you have to call me Lena as you are my girlfriend, but don't take it seriously okay" Lena said.  
Alex got to know that something is wrong with Kara, so she decided to talk to her after Lena and Sam went home. 

"Kara, what was that, I know you very well, why you were behaving like that. And you can't do this much to get someone’s attention, will you tell me now or I have to stare more at you" Alex said staring at Kara. 

"*sigh* Okay I’m telling, actually I saw Lena with a girl in the club and I thought they were girlfriends. Suddenly, Lena hold the girl’s arm very aggressively and went to the bathroom with her. I know it was personal, but I am Supergirl and I can't let anyone harm someone “Kara said. 

"And then you went to check them in the bathroom?" Alex said. 

"Yes, I was going there but Lena came out with some other girl and left the club. The girl was lying there on the floor, saying Lena please don't go, please don't leave me. I got really angry at Lena’s act and I tried to ask that girl what Lena did to her, but she was totally drunk." Kara explained and tried to calm herself down. And then she found out Lena is a player. she never had any girlfriend and never loved anyone. 

"so.....what did you do?" Alex asked confused. 

"I decided to tell everything to her brother, but he already knew that. Also, he wanted her sister to be responsible. So, he told me to do everything you just heard, the kissing picture and everything. And I wanted to teach Lena a lesson that, girls are not toys, she should learn what love is. so, I need your support Alex.. please.. please ...please" Kara said making puppy eyes at Alex. 

"oaky stop, But Lena seemed very nice to me, anyways don't go hard on her oaky and also don't fall for her" Alex said and smiled at the end. 

"*pff* why would I fall for her, she's not even my type and I hate her." Kara said ignoring Alex and they cleaned up dishes, then Kara said goodnight to Alex and went back to her apartment. 

At Lena’s office next day

"Sam, where is this girl, she is 10 minutes late" Lena said impatiently. 

"Just calm down Lena, why are you so nervous? and I never imagined that you would be saying that.." Sam teased Lena because she is waiting for Kara at least for Half an hour. 

"Hey, Hi, I’m sorry I'm late, actually I was stuck in traffic" Kara said entering Lena's office. 

she was looking beautiful. She was just wearing normal work cloths, but it was enough for Lena that she finally got to see her girlfriend. 

"You... are looking.... Gorgeous. I mean you look good." Lena said without knowing she is blushing. 

"Thanks Lena" Kara said also blushing. 

Sam was watching both and then she decided to leave them alone. 

"I got some work to do, Lena, I'll see you then, bye. bye Kara." Sam said giving a mischievous smile to Lena. 

Lena never felt anything like that. So many people use to call Lena by her first name but hearing it from Kara felt different. Lena will never accept that she is catching feelings for Kara and Kara also don't know why she got herself into this. And that kiss was not planned by Lex, it happened because Kara was also attracted to Lena at some point. But she is also stubborn as Lena and will never accept the truth. 

"SOOO, Kara would you like to have something." Lena asked nervously because nothing else came into her mind. 

"Yes... you..." Kara said and grabbed Lena.  
"wh.. what.... mmm" Before Lena could say something Kara kissed her. It was not so long and there was nothing like there first kiss.  
They parted and Lena pushed Kara back a bit.  
"Are you out of your mind, this is my office and I have an image here. What if somebody would have seen us like this." Lena was a bit mad at Kara for this forced kiss. 

"So, what?... you can tell them, I am your girlfriend" Kara said making herself comfortable on sofa. 

"Am I overhearing something?, or you are on drugs Miss Kara Danvers? I can't tell the whole office that I am faking to have a girlfriend. You will just meet my brother and go, after some days I'll tell my brother that We broke up...." Lena said. 

"what? C’mon Lena at least try a date with me, I am a very good girlfriend" Kara said smirking. 

"Now, I am really losing my control, will you stop before I get mad at you and By the way, you are really not my type" Lena said trying to convince Kara and herself.

Kara got up from the couch and again got closer to Lena. This time Lena stood there, like a pole, without moving, pretending that she is not weak in front of Kara. 

Kara came close to Lena and then walk past her, went to the balcony. 

"Nice view, I think, I'm getting used to it" Kara said smiling widely at the view of city. 

"No... no... no.. you can't be used to it, understood, you...uh...wh.. what are you? I've met so many people, but you are so confusing. Now clearly tell me, what do you really want? I know you are here on a purpose, so just start talking okay." Lena went to balcony and stood in front of Kara with frowned eyebrows and crossed arms. 

"*sigh* you got me, you really are very smart Lena Luthor. I love you or whatever, all that........ was just crap. Y’know what, I really...really...HATE YOU Lena Luthor. From now on, I'll treat you same as you treat other girls, just like shit. Get ready miss Lena, your life is going to be hell.." Kara said with dangerous expression on her face. 

Lena was just about to say something and then her brother entered the office. 

"Hey Mr Luthor"

Kara said and went to meet Lex. 

"Hello, so you are my sister's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you. You are very pretty and here I was thinking, how can any normal girl impress my sister. Lena you really have a great taste." Lex said grinning. 

"So, now that we finally met, Lena would you like to tell me, how you guys met. I mean you never mentioned her." Lex said a bit confused. 

"Brother, actually we met in a party and then we started meeting for lunches. Suddenly Kara asked me out on a date. AND here we are. Actually, I wanted to surprise you" Lena said looking at Kara and Lex. 

"Ok, so Kara was the brave one. I'd like that kind of attitude. " Lex said smiling. 

"Thanks, Mr. Luthor, Lena talk a lot about you. I must say, you are really a brilliant businessman and great brother. Lena loves you so much. Right Lena." Kara said hugging Lena from one side a bit tightly. 

"Enough about us brother, you might be tired. You just go have some rest. Me and Sam can handle here, and Kara also have some work, so she is leaving" Lena said looking at Kara with a killing look. 

"Well, that work is not important, I would love to stay with you guys and have lunch together. " Kara said smirking at Lena. 

"It's really a good idea and Lena, I’m all well, don’t worry. I'll see you guys on lunch"

"See yaa " Kara said and closed the door. She turns around and Lena pinned her to the door, putting her hand on Kara’s mouth. 

"Do you really think, you can blackmail me. I can make your life hell too, miss Kara Danvers, so don't try to put these little threats on me." Lena said in low voice with full on anger. But she doesn't know that Kara can hear her fast heartbeat. They were so close, there breast touching, and Lena can feel the hot breath of Kara on her hand. 

Lena was weak for just one second and it was Kara’s turn to pin Lena to the door. Lena was not able to understand what happened. Kara slowly put her ear on Lena’s chest to hear her heartbeat. She smiled and again looked up into Lena’s green eyes, like they can just share thoughts by looking at each other. 

"It started. I'll see you later, my dear Lena" Kara said, and left Lena totally confused. 

"What the...." Lena went chasing Kara to know, what she just said, but Kara was gone. 

Kara got a call from DEO that there is an alien, who is attacking a building and he have some kryptonite gun.  
Her sister Alex and John went there with a team, but he is so powerful. 

"Supergirl, you should stay away from him, he has kryptonite gun" Alex said when Supergirl arrived at the spot. 

"Don't worry, Director Danvers, I’ll be all right, I just have to dodge the bullets" Kara said and started to attack the alien. 

Alien got injured because of Supergirl and John's attack. He seemed so angry now and he shot at Supergirl with kryptonite gun. 

Supergirl attacked with her laser beam at the gun and the gun exploded. Then, that alien got arrested, but suddenly Supergirl fell. She got hit by one kryptonite bullet. Alex immediately got her, and they took her to the DEO's hospital. The alien attacked the agents and ran away. 

"Is she okay?" John asked Alex about Supergirl who is lying on the sunbed.  
"Yes, everything is good, just unconscious but, she should be responsible and more careful in these situations. How can she just risk her life like that." Alex said angrily. 

"I understand your concern Alex, but she is just protecting everyone. She need time to learn how to take orders from her big sister." John tried to joke. 

Alex laughed a bit and she heard someone else laughing. It was Kara, who is now sitting on the sunbed. 

"Kara, I thought you were sleeping, it's not good to hear anyone's talk" Alex said. 

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to know how much my big sister loves me." Kara said with a smile, then she realized she had a lunch plan with Luthors. 

"Oh Rao, I forgot, I have a lunch plan. What time is it Alex?" Kara said panicked. 

"Well its already 5pm Kara, you can plan a dinner now or lunch for tomorrow" Alex teased Kara. 

"Oh no, where is my phone?" Kara said panicky. 

Alex smiled and said. 

"Hey, hey control your horses, Lena called at lunch time and I told her that you can't come, because you are busy with some DEO work and Mr. Luthor already knew that you are Supergirl, so he didn't asked anything." Alex said and Kara got relief. 

"Thanks Alex, wait WHAT.......Mr. Luthor knows that I am Supergirl" Kara said totally confused. 

"Yes Kara, he knows, he is not the person to be fooled by just a ponytail or glasses" John said. 

"And also, he said he is working on kryptonite suit for you, but he needs some time" Alex said. 

"So, it means Lena also knows that I am Supergirl, right? Cause she is smarter than Lex "Kara asked. 

"I don't think so, because, Supergirl never met Lena Luthor " Alex said. 

"Yes, that's true, Okay I need to go somewhere, can I leave Alex....please...." Kara asked making puppy eyes. 

"*sigh* okay fine, but you should be careful, because you are still weak." Alex said worried. 

"Thanks bye." Kara said grinning. 

Kara looked at her phone, she got 10 missed calls and one unread message. It's not that she wanted to see Lena or talk to her. But she is just confused, why Lena called her so many times and message which says, ‘Are you okay?’”. 

She knew where Lena would be at this time. So, she went to the club Lena used to go. And there she was. 

Lena was drinking and looking at the girls dancing. Kara said in her mind "this girl is impossible". Kara was about to leave, but she saw a familiar face in the crowd. 

That girl from the night when Kara first saw Lena. She had two drinks in her hand and walking towards Lena. Kara turned on her super hearing.  
"Hey Lena" girl said.  
"Oh no...you again, look I told you, we can't be together and you should be thankful that I didn't report about you, otherwise you would be in the jail right now." Lena said angrily. 

"I am really sorry about that night Lena, I got it now, but can't we just be friends. I brought drink for you. If you have a drink with me, then I'll understand, you forgive me, and I'll never show you my face again" girl said making a sad face. 

"Ok fine, just one drink “Lena took the drink from her, she was totally annoyed by her. 

Kara was hearing everything, but she is confused. Then she saw Lena was totally drunk and she had no control on herself.  
Before Kara would get Lena, that girl took Lena and disappeared in the crowd. Kara was worried about Lena, so she went outside, changed into Supergirl and started looking for Lena. 

She found her in a street with that girl. The girl took out something from her pocket, it was a knife. She was just about to stab Lena, when Supergirl stopped her and with her super speed bind the girl with a rope. 

"Let me go, I want to kill her" girl said shouting. 

"I know, she is popular with girls, but didn't know anyone from those girls wants to kill her. Why are you doing this?" Supergirl asked totally confused. 

"She rejected me for some other bitch and when I tried to get rid of her, Lena got angry with me and left with her. I can't let her be with anyone else, so I'll kill Lena, then she will only be mine." Girl said laughing like a villain. 

"That's why she sends that message, she was worried" Supergirl said in her mind looking at drunk Lena. Lena got no Idea what is happening around her. 

"Let me go now" girl screamed again. 

Kara was in very angry mood now, because of this psycho girl, she misunderstood Lena. She flew away with the girl and left her in front of a police station with a confession note of trying to kill someone. And then came back to pick Lena. 

Lena is walking in the middle of the road and just about to get hit by a car, but Supergirl pick her up just in time. She was carrying Lena bridal style. 

"Are you mad or drunk" Kara said Angrily without thinking. 

"*chuckle* I.. am....Ma-a-ad" Lena said laughing. 

"No you are drunk, *sigh* Rao why did I even asked" Kara said annoyed. 

They reached at Lena’s apartment. Kara put Lena down when she landed on the balcony. 

"You also hate me Supergirl, y’know my girlfriend also hates me, I don't even know why?. And one more thing, shh.....don't tell anyone, she is not even my girlfriend" Lena said laughing with very sad face. 

Kara realized how much her words hurt Lena. She is feeling ashamed of herself. 

"I'm sorry" Kara said without knowing that she is in super suit. 

"Hey, why are you apologizing, actually I should apologize to her, she was busy with her work and missed our lunch and I called her over and over. It's not that I wanted to have lunch with her or talk to her or see her. It's just ...just I somehow…. I missed her, don't know why but.." Lena said softly.  
Lena started to come close to Supergirl and again started talking. 

"But, nobody ever looked into my eyes like that, those blue eyes and that scent of her, I never felt this way for any girl and her lips...her kiss..." Lena is almost whispering but Kara can hear everything and she can't stop herself from looking into Lena’s green eyes. Lena is so close they can feel each other's breath and then Lena kissed Supergirl, Supergirl closed her eyes and returned the kiss. But then she realized that, it was not in her plan, she can't fall in love with Lena Luthor....and she broke the kiss. 

Kara and looking at each other, Lena is confused, and Kara left without saying anything. 

Lena was drunk, so she fell asleep on the couch. 

Supergirl changed into Kara. She touched her lips and said, "why did it felt different this time". She started to think about the kiss.  
In the morning Kara was still thinking how she will face Lena today, she may get to know that Kara is Supergirl. The moment broke when she heard her phone ringing.  
It's Alex. 

K: hey Alex, I am fine and at home, right now, so don't worry. 

A: uh Kara, there is someone, who wanted to meet you. 

K: okay, I'm coming. 

Kara was confused who it would be, she changed into Supergirl and flew to the DEO. 

"Hey Alex, who is it?"

"SURPRISE..." Linda said smiling. 

"Oh my god, Linda, how are you and why didn't you told me that you are coming." Kara said hugging her sister. 

"I didn't tell you, because I wanted to surprise you." Linda said. 

"Well, this time you have to stay longer, okay. we missed you so much in every sister's night." Alex said grinning. 

"of course Alex, I will make up for everything. And this time, I have a mission to complete." Linda said. 

"Mission....?" Kara asked confused. 

"yes, find you a perfect partner" Linda said, and Kara started blushing realising about the kiss last night with Lena. 

"Hey, Kara are you blushing, I have never seen you like that, did you already find someone?" Linda said with surprise. 

"No, it’s nothing like that..." Kara said turning back to hide her blush. 

"She already have a girlfriend" Alex said teasing Kara. 

"Oh really.... I want to meet her. Now I also think, I should find a girlfriend or at least date someone from earth." Linda said. 

"Alex...Why did you said that, actually Linda, I don't have a girlfriend, we are faking to be girlfriends" Kara said. 

"well, I would still like to meet her" Linda said. 

"Yes, of Corse, but you should go home first, have some rest, me and Alex will meet you at lunch time" Kara said. 

"Ok, see you guys then."

Linda reached Kara’s apartment, changed into Kara’s clothes. after some time, she went outside to walk in the town side. 

In Lena’s apartment

"Sam, I swear when I kissed Supergirl, it felt like, I was kissing Kara. Yes, I was drunk but, I can't forget that amazing kiss okay. Sure, I'll see you there." Lena was talking to Sam, but Sam didn't believe her, that Kara is Supergirl. Lena wanted to meet Kara, so she went to Cacto, but she was not there, so Lena was confirmed that Kara is out there doing her duties as Supergirl. 

Linda was sitting in a park and Lena saw her. she went to meet her.  
Lena was nervous.  
"Hey, hi" Lena said a bit blushing.  
Linda thought it's just a beautiful girl wanted to talk.  
"Hello" Linda said with a smile.  
Lena was a bit confused about Kara’s casual behaviour because she didn't know it was Linda.  
"what are you doing here?" Lena asked. 

"I was just board at home, so I thought about going out somewhere, y'know some refreshment." Linda said. 

"uh ok, would you like to have some coffee or something, so we could talk a bit more." Lena asked nervously. 

"Yea sure, "

They had Lunch together. They were talking, laughing and Linda forgot about her lunch with Alex and Kara. 

"You are so different today, is it because, what happened yesterday." Lena said. 

Linda is confused, she was about to say something, then she heard Kara’s voice through an earpiece, because she doesn’t have a phone.  
Then, she remembered that she forgot about lunch.  
"Oh, I'm really sorry, I have to go actually, it's really nice meeting you" Linda said and left Lena dumb founded. 

In Lena’s office  
"What are you trying to say?" Sam asked. 

"Yes, she was acting differently and when I asked her about last night, she ignored me and left" Lena said angrily. 

"Why did she do that?" Sam asked confused.  
"You are asking me WHY?, You should ask HOW.. can she do this to me. I'm telling you, this girl is really getting on my nerves now. First when she met me, she kissed me, second she become my Fake girlfriend, third she said she hates me, which I don't know why. Then, she came rescue me as Supergirl and kiss me with so much feel, and now she is acting like she doesn’t know me at all." Lena said madly. 

"Lena, why do you care so much, isn't it just a girl for you, like you have been with so many girls before, and I'm sure not every girl have treated you the same way." Sam said with a questioning look. 

"Because...because she is different, not because she is Supergirl, but because she always made me feel like this, whenever she is around me, I can't stop looking at her. I can't talk when I look into her eyes, I am, at loss of words, when she smiles and her soft lips... I never felt this scent before, when she come near me, I feel safe. And when she is not around, I want to see her, I think about her all the time." Lena said smiling softly. 

"Oh My God.. Lena you are in love..."Sam said smiling widely. 

"Nooo....it’s not love and I'm not ready for any relationship, you know that I hate relationships." Lena said ignoring Sam.

"Lena, you are so stubborn and so is Kara, you guys will be a power couple, for GOD’s sake. Stop running from love." Sam said. 

"And what if she doesn’t feel the same way. Also, she already said that she wanted to teach me, what real love is. It means, she is just playing around. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have behaved so casual today. She thinks, she won this game, but I will show her that she is messing with wrong person." Lena said and leave for Kara’s house. Sam was so annoyed with these two idiots. she called Alex. 

"Hey Alex, Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl, but she is not ready to confess that she loves her. Did you talk to Kara about this?" Sam said. 

"I did, but she always ignores me and because Linda is here, she is spending time with her." Alex said. 

"Linda?" Sam asked confused. 

"Oh yes, you don't know her. Linda is Kara's twin sister from Krypton, she is here for some days." Alex said. 

"oh okay, actually I called because Lena is looking for Kara can you tell her, she is not picking up my call." Sam said. 

"Yea I'll tell her, love you, bye." Alex said.  
"Love you too" Sam said and hung up. 

Alex called Kara, who is with Linda in her apartment. 

"Hey, so you should ask for her number or at least her name" Kara said when Linda told her that she was having lunch with a beautiful girl. 

"Actually, she was so beautiful, I didn't get the chance to ask for her name, also she was behaving like she know me very well. “Linda said a bit blushing. 

"Wow, you are blushing, we should meet her" Kara said smiling and her phone rang. 

"Hey Alex, what I can't hear you. okay I'm coming *sigh* " Kara said talking to Alex on phone. 

"Alex wants to talk to me, I'll be back soon."

"Alex please, will you stop torturing me now, I told you, Lena kissed me, just like I kissed her before, and she got to know I am Supergirl. "

"But did you guys talked about that, did youuuu told her, yourself about being Supergirl" Alex asked. 

"No, we haven't met yet, to discuss that, okay" Kara said annoyed by her sister's questions. 

"Don't lie to me Kara, Sam already told me that you and Lena met for lunch today" Alex said totally mad.

"But, how is it possible, I was out there helping people around the city" Kara said confused. 

"Oh really, so you want to say, Lena is lying" Alex said dramatically.

"No, I don't mean that or....she might meet anyone like me..." Kara said thinking 

"Linda" Alex and Kara said at the same time.

"I should have known that, Linda had lunch with a beautiful girl. It must be Lena" Kara said. 

"Really….. don’t tell me Linda also fall in love with her!!!" Alex said.

"What do you mean by also, I am not in love with her." Kara said frustrated.

"*sigh* but, Sam told me that Lena is..." Alex stopped before completing her sentence.

"Wh..what..Lena what, Alex tell me what Sam said" Kara asked curiously.

"She said that Lena is......also.....ignoring the fact that she loves you “Alex said teasing Kara and Kara made that annoyed look.

"And also, Lena was on her way to your home" Alex said.

"WHAT....?, and you are telling me now, I'm going, bye" Kara said before flying.

"Idiots..." Alex said to herself when Kara flew away. 

In Kara’s house

Lena rang the doorbell  
Linda opened the door 

"Hey girl, how did you find this house" Linda said surprised smile.

"Forget that and Don't try to fool me okay, I know you are Supergirl" Lena said frustrated.

"No, I am not Supergirl, actually...." Linda was saying and Lena kissed her. Linda got surprised by that.

Lena broke the kiss and she was confused, it was not same as last night, not the same scent. Did she really got confused between Kara and Supergirl. 

Suddenly there was a voice behind her "Lena...?" Kara was in super suit, she spelled Lena’s name so softly, but the tone shows that Kara was hurt, her eyes glassy.  
Lena looked at Supergirl and then Kara, she was not able to understand, what just happened, she is confused. 

"Supergirl!!!.., But, how is it possible" Lena said.

"Are you done kissing every single girl in national city?" Kara said angrily, she was not able to understand that Lena kissed Linda because she doesn’t know that Linda is her twin sister. 

"What are you saying Supergirl?, I...." Lena was saying and Kara stopped her.  
"You, Miss Lena Luthor, are really a player. Last night, I thought, that girl was a psycho, but you were the reason behind her situation. You trap innocent girls and then behave friendly with them. But when they're finally in your bed, next day you go for another one." Supergirl said without knowing that she is standing in front of Lena now, who is looking hurt.

"What do you think, if you are rich and beautiful, you have the right to use girls for your entertainment. Your brother was right you are irresponsible. How can you be loyal to the company, when you can't even be loyal to your girlfriend. Last night, you were drunk, and you kissed me, there could be anyone at my place. But it doesn't matter to you because you will never know, what real love is. You will always be a womanizer. And One last thing, Yes, it's me Kara Danvers. I am Supergirl and she is Linda my sister. When you can't even tell the difference between me and my sister, how did you know that it was me in super suit last night" Kara shouted.

Lena was listening to her and her tears were just about to drop. She felt something burning inside her, and then she left without saying anything.  
She was so frustrated, how can anyone talk to her like that, but the thing is everything was true. Lena has been with so many girls and never felt love. And she really was confused between Kara and Linda. But she did feel the difference between the kiss she gave to Linda and Supergirl. She can't tell Kara that she really is in love with her. Lena was confused at first about her feelings, but when she kissed Linda, she got to know that only Kara can make her feel that way. Only Kara is her real lover.

In Kara’s apartment

"Kara, is that girl your fake girlfriend?" Linda asked.

Kara was sitting on the couch and she just nodded in the reply.  
"You love her?" Linda asked.

Kara didn't reply, so Linda sit beside her and asked again.

"Kara, you know I can feel, whatever you feel for someone and if I felt something for Lena, it was because of you. You love her, only you are her real lover, not me. And she might get confused because we are twins, but she had feelings for Kara, and I saw her confused face after our kiss. It’s like, she felt it, that I am not the person she wanted to kiss. I also saw the guilt on her face when she saw Supergirl and Kara at the same time. She loves you Kara." Linda said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Maybe, you are right, but I am afraid to love her, if she felt this for some other girl also. she will just leave me when she found someone else to make her feel different. I can't trust her with my heart Linda" Kara said looking into Linda’s eyes with so much hurt in her voice.

Kara heard something, and she suddenly turned on her super hearing.  
somewhere in city, she heard people screaming for help.

"I have to go" Kara said and changed into Supergirl.

She reached the place. It was the same alien with kryptonite gun.  
"Supergirl, you should wait for backup, we are on our way. don't take risk like last time, please……" Alex said.

"Citizens are in danger Alex, I can't just sit here. I have to do this" Kara said.

Kara was saving people and that alien shot at her , she was just about to get hit, but she dodged at the right time.

he shoots again, but someone attacked him with laser beam.

"Need some help Sister?" Linda said smiling at Supergirl.  
But she was not alone, she is carrying Lena with her(not bridal style). Linda and Lena were standing a bit away from Supergirl, because that alien is going mad and with his kryptonian gun, he is even dangerous.

"Linda, what are you doing here with her?" Supergirl asked a bit rudely looking at Lena. Lena looked like she was crying for so long and Kara have always seen her, smiling, making jokes and that cute pout. she is mad at herself for shouting at Lena, but she doesn’t want to talk about that.

"She is here to help, she is the only one, who can give commands to this super suit. So, we needed her to put this suit on you and let you operate it yourself" Linda said explaining.  
"Fine ,but Lex was making this suit, so where is he, why only Lena can command? " Kara said.

Kara didn't notice and that alien shoots at her. Kara collapsed on the ground.  
"Kara....." Lena screamed.

Lena run towards Kara and put Kara’s head on her knees carefully and put some gadget on her chest. she started the device and Kara got her new super suit, which can defend her from kryptonite.

Kara opened her eyes and saw Lena crying. she was about to say something, but that alien shot Lena.

"No…..Lena" Kara was screaming Lena’s name. Alex and Linda Covered them and Lena said something in Kara's ear, then closed her eyes.

Kara got so angry and she throwed her laser beam at that alien. He got knocked out with that shoot and Alex arrested him. Alex helped Kara to get control on herself. they took Lena back to DEO hospital.  
Lex came rushing into the hospital. Alex , Linda and Supergirl were there with Lena.

"How did this happened. Is she all right" Lex said panicking.

"She got shot with kryptonite gun, there was not much damage, because she is a human, but she is not waking up. I still can’t understand the reason." Alex said.

"You want to say she is in coma “Lex said worriedly.

"If she won't wake up until tonight, she will be." Alex said with sympathetic eyes looking at Lena.

"*sigh* Supergirl can I talk to you in person." Lex said.

Supergirl followed Lex to another room.

"What is it, Lex?" Kara asked confused.  
"Kara, I don’t know what you feel for Lena, but she loves you" Lex said.  
"I know…., but I don't think, she will feel that way for so long. I'm sorry, I said that I will change her, but I failed. She is still that irresponsible Lena; she doesn’t know how to take care of someone’s feelings." Kara said facing the wall to hide her tears.

"No..no she is really in love with you, I have seen that in her eyes. And I know when she is lying and when she really has something serious going in her mind." Lex said.

"Oh, really, you know what, she was in my arms before closing her eyes, and she said 'I know you hate me Kara, but I loved you and I’m sorry that I came here to see you, I hope you would never see me again from now, goodbye Kara'. She is so irresponsible that she just don’t want to know my answer, She is irresponsible that she told me she loved me at that moment, she is irresponsible that she left me alone to fight with these feelings." Kara said finally bursting into tears.

"Look, I know you are hurt, but I think, you should know this.” “ She was working on your suit, even without knowing who you are. she just heard about you form me and without asking anything, she decided to work on that. She is smart, but she would never do anything if she doesn’t have interest in that thing. She has saved this company so many times, but never asked for credits. I wanted her to be the CEO, but she kept on rejecting that. “ “She just wanted to be the free bird, just do what she like. I was pressurising her to be the CEO, then she finally agreed, but she doesn’t know how to stay connected with one client. Because you know she has been in so many relations, but never any serious one, so it was not possible for her to make good connections with other companies." Lex said.

"And then one day, I found her working on your suit, just this was the time, she was really into something for so long. Without even having any interest in your Secret Identity. I don't know it was destiny or what, but you called me and said you wanted to make her responsible. Only you were the girl who could stand Lena Luthor and I know you were Supergirl, so I tried to get you two in a relationship.” “Maybe, that was not a good Idea at first, because If Lena would have known your Identity ,her safety and your secret was at risk. Then I saw her changed behaviour, she was thinking about you all the time, she was taking the CEO thing Seriously, maybe to impress you with her status, but I liked that. Don't know what happened between you two last week, but she was in stress and all the time she was working on your suit. I never saw her getting angry at any failure, but when she got stuck somewhere making your suit, I saw her breaking things, crying, screaming and saying sorry again and again." Lex was saying and Kara was listening to him. Kara can't believe herself that she changed Lena so much, somewhere she is hating herself. Kara thought that Lena took the blame on herself, that if Supergirl will die of kryptonite, it will be her and only her fault. Because she was not able to make the suit and she broke Kara's heart, she was so blind to see who her real lover is.

"I have to apologise to her, it was all my fault, I Blamed her for my mistakes, I was a coward to accept my feelings. She just kept observing me, to know why I was hating her so much. Even when she is angry at me, she was calling me to know, I was okay or not." Kara said and Lex put his hand on her shoulder saying.  
"She doesn’t need your apology; she needs your love ." Lex said smiling softly.

After that Kara went to see Lena

Linda was there, Kara went near the bed and sit beside Lena, holding her hand.  
"Alex said she will be all right; she'll wake up soon" Linda said.

"Linda ,I'm really sorry, I got jealous of you to kiss her. It was me, who misunderstood and behaved like a child. I should ask her to punish me when she'll woke up" Kara said.

"Before that just tell her that you love her okay, stop being so stubborn." Linda said.

"I know she deserved that, but what if..."Kara was saying and....

"Oh c'mon, Linda I'm not doing this, she always has ifs and buts..."Lena said suddenly and sit on the bed. Kara was looking at her with wide eyes.

"And you are so impatient, she was just about to say it" Linda said.

"LENA...You were awake?, you guys were lying to me?" Kara said angrily.

"Hey, hey, don't be mad please, it was not my idea." Linda said. Kara gave Lena deadly look.

"Oh please, you made me do that, you were pretending that you hate me, and I was so upset. You know how much I cried and ...and..I love you “Lena was saying with a cute look.

Lex entered the room

"What..?, no Lena you are going to metropolis and operate Luthor corp from there, because you lied to me. And Supergirl was the reason behind all your suffering these days, am I right. Also, you just faced death because of her, how can you love her." Lex said.

"But, brother we really love each other." Lena said making puppy face.

"But, I never said I love you Lena!!!." Kara said looking at Lena. 

Linda is confused, and Lena was just about to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey..no no..not please don't cry, actually I knew you were awake, also heard you guys talking, so we planned this to backfire your plan." Kara said hugging Lena.

"So Lena, you really found your true lover, huh..." Lex said smiling.

"No, I don't see my true lover anywhere, and this lady who still not saying I love you, can't be my lover" Lena said pouting, and everyone laughed.  
"I LOVE YOU LENA LUTHOR……. Are you convinced now that I love you" Kara shouted and Alex and Sam entered the room. 

"Finally....." Alex and Sam said, and everyone started laughing.

After some hours  
Kara dropped Lena at her apartment.

"Uh, so...it was a long day" Kara said fidgeting with her hands.

"Yea, you should have some rest now." Lena said looking at Kara and then her own feets.

"Yea right, SOOO.. I'll go now" Kara said awkwardly.

"Good night" Lena said.

"*sigh* forget it,...come here..." Kara said and pulled Lena close and started kissing her. Lena pet her arms around Kara and kissed her back. Kara picked her up still kissing and lay her down on the bed slowly. 

They broke the kiss when Lena was breathless. "You know what,,...I've never been the bottom" Lena said mischievously.

"You know what...From now on you will call me daddy and be a good bottom" Kara said teasing voice.  
"You know how hard it was for me to have control on myself, whenever you came closer to me. I think this is the reason that everyone started to love you." Kara said.  
"Kara....I want to tell you something, before we go any further" Lena said making serious face. "What..? don't tell me you changed your mind, but you just admitted your feelings" Kara said dramatically. "It’s not that, actually....., this is my first time doing this. “Lena said and Kara saw her with a confuse look. "You are joking right, because you said…… and everyone knows… that you have been with so many girls." Kara said. "It’s true that I've been with so many girls, but I never said that I slept with them. It’s just them showing their body to me, to impress me. But there's no one that turned me on. There was never this feeling that I have with you, And I was scared to let anyone touch me before you came into my life. I had so many dirty dreams of you." Lena said a little embarrassed.. "But how is this possible, that nobody knows about this. And why you invited girls over if you don't have any feelings?" Kara said. "I can't say no, Kara. Every time any girl asked me out I said yes, and nobody remembered anything, because Sam had a device to remove every memory of those girls with me. So, it means your sister also knows this. I wanted to tell you so many times, but you already hated me for being with so many girls. So, I got scared that you will not like a girl who used girls just like some porn entertainment." Lena said with a sad voice. "Hey…, I loved you even when you said you had so many girlfriends, so now that I know my Lena is so pure, how would I not love you now" Kara said with a soft smile. Lena smiled "Also, I think, there should be someone to control you, so that you would learn to say no." "But ,I just want you to have control on me Kara Danvers, please make me yours and only yours" Lena said softly in Kara’s ear. 

"With pleasure my Lena" Kara said and bite Lena’s neck. She heard Lena whimpered and she wanted to listen more. They started to rip each other clothes. Kara started massaging Lena’s breast and she could see Lena bitting her lip.

So she took one of her nipples and used her tongue on it, Lena was liking it. Kara's one hand went down on Lena, Kara looking at Lena, who closed her eyes as Kara slowly started to massage the outside of Lena’s clit.  
"Kara....please..." Lena said impatiently wanting Kara to put her finger inside her.  
Kara smiled mischievously and whispered in Lena’s ear.  
"This is your punishment for kissing my sister".

"Ugh,,...please daddy, forgive me" Lena said pulling Kara closer and scratched her back with her nails.

"I'll give you a special treatment now. scream my name Lena.....say you are mine .....say who you belong to…" Kara started putting her fingers inside Lena and she started moaning.  
"Kara, ummm..umm...oh...fuck me Kara....um, I'm all yours...please...oh..."  
Kara got more turned on by that and she speed up the fingering, Lena started making loud noises, nobody cares.  
"Yes...ohh...ummm.yes...like that ...umm. fuck me Kara. Don’t stop please..oh.." Lena was moaning. Kara was biting her nipples and started kissing her neck.

"Oh....fuck...Kara ...don't stop...yes...yes....oh...I'm ..umm...ummm Oh...fuck...umm" Lena was breathing so fast, she just cumed and Kara got worried.  
"You okay, my love."  
"I've never been this okay in my whole life, I am fucking love you so much Kara." Lena said tried to catch her breath.  
"Love you too Lena " Kara said satisfied smile.

"It’s your turn now “Lena said and changed their positions, now Lena is the top.  
"Are you sure, maybe we should take it slow, if you don't want...." Kara saying and Lena used her finger to shush Kara.

"I've been dreaming about this for so long don't stop me now Kara." Lena said slowly whispering in Kara’s year.  
"I'm all your Lena, do whatever you want...." Kara said having Goosebumps with Lena’s hot breath on her ear.  
Lena was kissing Kara downwards and every kiss made Kara feel the heat rising in her clit.

Lena stopped when she reached between Kara’s legs. She had a look at Kara, whose look says please eat me. Lena slowly used her tongue on Kara’s thigh and went closer to Kara’s clit. she kissed her clit and Kara moaned, Lena smiled at that and started using her tongue upside down.  
"You are ....so.... good Lena...umm......oh...fuck..." Kara said holding her moans.  
Lena put her finger inside Kara and started fucking her. Kara was already so wet, and Lena put her tongue inside her , which made Kara jump with pleasure. her tongue is so long and flexible.  
"Yes... Lena. Make me cum.....ummm. oh... Rao... you are incredibly good.. Lena..umm..."Kara said moaning, she was holding the bedsheet so tightly and felt like she will just rip it. Lena used her tongue faster and in no time Kara was about to cum.  
"Oh...ummmm. ..Uh ..Lena...don't stop...yes..yes...ahhhhh..ah" Kara cumed and started to relax, she was also breathing heavily.

Lena started cleaning up Kara. she came up to kiss Kara.  
"You are too good Lena; I still have doubt that it was your first time." Kara said teasingly.  
"shut up and kiss me." Lena said and they started kissing wildly, after that Kara made Lena cum three times and Lena 5 times.  
They stopped when Lena was not able to move. Lena laid beside Kara, put her head on Kara’s shoulder.  
"I don't think that I am going to office tomorrow." Lena said looking at Kara .  
"*chuckle*you were thinking about that, I was thinking about those unlucky girls who were not able to touch you or hear your moans. Really Lena , you were really sensitive with my every touch and loud when my tongue slipp...."Kara was again teasing Lena and Lena went red. she used her hand to stop Kara from saying anything else.  
"stop, you are embarrassing me."Lena said hiding her blushing face.  
"You are so cute when you get embarrassed. Okay I’ll stop now. “Kara said and kissed Lena’s forehead.  
"I love you " Kara said.  
"Love you too, you are my one and only girlfriend from now on ,with whom I'm sharing my every night. tell me you'll love me forever" Lena said smiling.  
"Always, there’s nothing that will stop me from loving you." Kara said and they both closed their eyes.

In the morning  
Lena opened her eyes and saw a naked Kara looking at her with a smile.

"How long were you watching me." Lena asked with a smirk.  
"An hour, you look so beautiful while sleeping, if those girls would have seen you sleeping, I would have sent them to another planet. Cause no one without me, have the right to see you like that." Kara said.  
"Stop that.." Lena throwed a pillow over Kara’s face and started walking towards the bathroom.  
"hey, I was serious, okay fine, but At least i deserve a good morning kiss" Kara said pouting.

Lena stopped in the way and turned around smirking.  
Kara looked at her from head to toe. she was looking beautiful.  
"would you just have one kiss or do you like to have shower with me" Lena said mischievously.  
Kara was so closed to Lena as she used her superspeed and hold Lena closer.  
"Oooo, i would love to have shower kiss, or we can do so much more in there." Kara said softly looking at Lena’s lips.  
"Let's go and see" Lena said biting her lip and Kara picked her up and went the shower room.  
They make out in shower room and stayed there for more than an hour. When they came out Lena gave Kara a bath robe to cover her naked body, cause her muscles were turning on Lena.  
They came into the living room kissing each other, without noticing that Sam and Alex were waiting for them.  
"*cough* *cough*...Good morning Ladies" Sam said teasing them.  
Lena and Kara got startled with that and immediately broke the kiss. Both were blushing so hard; their faces were bright red.

"uh..we were just....uh..actually... i was just checking on her...that...she is okay...uhh" Kara said without knowing that she is in a rob and she was kissing Lena.  
"Not working Kara" Alex said smiling mischievously.  
Lena was just hiding her face.

"actually we are here to ask you, an important question" Alex said making serious face.

"Yes Lena, it is very important for you" Sam said looking seriously at Lena.

Lena and Kara are confused about what it could be. they were looking at each other and then at Alex.

"Kara did you......" Alex was saying. 

"Did you used condoms" Alex said, and Sam and she started laughing at Kara and Lena.

"What the fuck guys, seriously" Lena said embarrassed.

"Alex you scared us." Kara said.

"Really, actually you guys scared us, both of your phones were switched off and Kara was not in her apartment, so we came here to check if Lena’s ok. And ....." Sam said making dirty action with her hands. 

"We...are fine. Just about to get ready for work, right ...Kara" Lena said looking at Kara giving her a sign to say yes.

"Uh...yeas...yes we were just about to get ready." Kara said fumbling a bit.

"Okay...soo we'll just go for now and sorry for the interference. And you guys can continue. Right Alex" Sam said.  
"Oh yes, actually, Kara Mr. Luthor wants to meet you. So, COME fast okay" Alex said come word and Sam tried to stop herself from laughing. 

"Ok bye" Kara said dramatically. 

After they gone, Lena and Kara had sex for another hour.  
Then she got ready and met Lex in DEO.  
"Thank you so much Mr. Luthor for making that suit and telling me about Lena." Supergirl said smiling.

"No worries Supergirl, it was Lena who made that suit and you guys love each other, so there's nothing that I did for you. You are made for each other. But...." Lex said and he have a serious look on his face.  
Kara got worried.  
"Is there any problem Mr Luthor" Supergirl asked. 

"Actually my Mother is coming, so there's a small problem in your and Lena’s relationship" Lex said.  
"What do you mean" Supergirl asked curiously.  
"She hates reporters and it’s hard to impress her when you want to be girlfriend of her precious daughter" Lex said.

After that Kara went to cacto for some work and when she was going to have a cup of coffee. While talking to Lena on phone, she was about to spill her coffee on a lady when she bumped into someone. Who looks like a businesswoman.  
"I am really sorry, miss it was an accident" Kara said cutting Lena’s call.  
"It’s okay...miss.." woman started to look at Kara’s reporters’ card.  
"Kara, Kara Danvers, reporter from cacto magazine. It's nice to meet you" Kara said smiling.  
"Reporter, interesting. "Woman said looking at Kara head to toe.  
Kara got call from DEO.  
"Sorry, I have to go, nice meeting you" Kara said and walked away. 

After finishing work in the evening she went to see Lena as Kara.

Lena opened the door and Kara hugged her.  
"I missed you so much, sorry I had a lot of work today" Kara said and was about to kiss Lena, when Lena had an nervous smile on her face.  
"Hey Kara, I wanted you to meet my mother. Mother she is ...." Lena was saying and Kara saw the woman standing behind Lena.  
Kara's eyes went wide when she saw that it was the woman from earlier.  
"Kara, Kara Danvers the reporter" Lillian said with a smirk.

To be continued.......

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please tell me your thoughts, if I should continue this or not.


End file.
